


No-Men of this No-Man's Land

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [11]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit ambitious I know, but I thought I'd take a whack at Carrie's conversation with Saul regarding his new allies ... Set post-episode 4.12 A Long Time Coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-Men of this No-Man's Land

**Author's Note:**

> "I have destroyed him with the weapons I abhorred, and they are his. We have crossed each other's frontiers, we are the no-men of this no-man's land."  
> \- John le Carré, Smiley's People

_"Carrie – it's Saul. We need to talk."_ She heard him give his trade mark sigh before hanging up. 

Face expressionless, she deleted the voicemail.

When he rang again, she let it go to voicemail.

 _"Carrie. You're being childish. We need to talk about this. I'm serious."_ The frustration and irritation in his voice were palpable.

She wasn't surprised when he showed up at her door. "Don't let him in Maggie, traitorous bastards aren't allowed in this house," she said coldly, staring at him over the top of Franny's head.

Maggie walked over and took Franny from her. "Maybe you two should talk outside," Maggie suggested gently.

"Don't even try to explain yourself, Saul. How the fuck could you even consider doing a deal with Dar Adal ... when you know what he's done… when you know the scum he's in bed with." Carrie demanded as soon as they were outside of the house.

Saul looked at her, his eyes shone with tears. "Escape or die, remember Carrie? You promised, you promised me that I would not let me be recaptured by those people .. that I would not be a pawn in the prisoner exchange, playing Haqqani's game … but you broke your promise and now I'm drowning in this shithole of a mess that has been caused because of me and I need to make the best of a situation that's twelve different kinds of fucked up …"

"But to get down in the filth with the likes of Dar Adal? When you know that he's allied himself with Haqqani?"

"I'm doing what I can… I can do more good on the inside than I can on the outside – I cannot live with myself if I do not try ..."

"You tell yourself whatever you fucking need to tell yourself, Saul but know that I believe it just as much as you do which is not at all," she told him scornfully, her eyes dark with fury.

"Carrie…"

"I said it to Dar Adal and I'll say it to you - you make a deal with Haqqani, you dishonour every single person he has slaughtered …"

"Carrie."

"Thirty six Americans, Saul. 36 of us … Fara …how could you forget her like this?" her voice trailed off into a whisper.

Saul's voiced trembled. "I have _not_ forgotten her. Dar Adal is right when he says that not every choice we make is blessed with moral clarity," he said in the manner of someone who was reciting something from memory.

"Fuck you." Carrie hissed. " _Fuck_ you, Saul. You didn't have to call Kourosh Sherazi to tell him that his daughter was dead … look into his eyes at her funeral – I couldn't even tell him how she died. Fuck you and fuck your lack of moral clarity. You're so goddamned lost, you make me sick just to look at you. Go and crawl into your snakepit," she spat. "You and Dar Adal deserve one another."

"Carrie – you need to calm down."

"The days where you get to tell me what to do are so long gone, Saul," she told him coldly. "I'm going public with this – I'm sick of your backroom fuckery .. the games, the manipulation."

"No!" Saul's voice was firm. 

Carrie's eyes widened in astonishment. "You will be making the worst mistake of your life if you do that, Carrie," Saul warned her. "Just keep quiet a bit longer … As soon as Quinn's team comes back online, I'll make sure you get to talk to him."

"Don't try to and bribe me, Saul – I'm not as easily bought as you are," she told him scornfully. "Quinn would be disgusted to think that he was being used as a pawn."

"We're all pawns, Carrie. Don't delude yourself. I'm saying you need to stay quiet longer. Dar Adal may be all that you say but we need his current mission to succeed …"

"That's just it, Saul - I don't care anymore."

"Carrie – think. What do you think made Quinn so willing to go on this mission? There are two IS targets in Syria. Who do you think would be so important that Quinn would be willing to just drop everything and disappear the way he has."

Carrie's eyes widened. "Bullshit. No fucking way …" Carrie told him scornfully. "Dar Adal has clearly done a deal with Haqqani – he's not going to throw it all away by double-crossing him. Jesus Saul, you used to be smarter than this. You used to be able to cut through the lies of someone like Dar Adal. You can show yourself out – while you're still in league with the likes of Dar Adal and Haqqani, I have nothing to say to you," she told him and walked away, leaving him staring after her blindly, his face suddenly very drawn and exhausted.

There was a time when he had possessed Carrie's righteous fury … her strong sense of morality … Those days were gone. Men like him no longer had the luxury of such things.


End file.
